


Des Coeurs et des Bâtons de Hockey

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Family, Fear, Fluff, Graffiti, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il calcule le temps dans sa tête. 5 mois, 18 jours. Il a 5 mois et 18 jours avant la naissance du bébé. Avant la naissance de son bébé.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Des Coeurs et des Bâtons de Hockey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Hearts and Hockey Sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610939) by Claire DeTamble. 



« Derek ? »

Il l’a entendue dire son nom de nombreuses façons différentes avant, mais cette version effrayée et incertaine n’est pas celle qu’il entend souvent.

Il se déplace sur le canapé donc il est face à elle, son interrogatoire, les yeux noisette rencontrer ses grands bleus.

« Derek… » Repart-la. « Je suis... Je suis allé chez le médecin aujourd’hui. Tu sais, comment j’ai été vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps et comment je me suis évanoui vendredi ? Et, je sais que nous n’avons pas vraiment planifier de cette façon, et vraiment, j’aurais dû savoir, mais j’étais encore obtenir mes règles, donc je suppose que je ne pouvais pas réellement dire, mais… »

« Case ? » Interrompt-il.

Elle prend l’indice et arrive au point. « Je... Je suis enceinte, Derek. On va avoir un bébé. Une petite fille. » Ses yeux tombent sur ses genoux comme elle dit cela, puis feuilleter vers le sien, l’air encore plus peur qu’avant.

Il est choqué, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, parce qu’elle a raison, ils n’avaient certainement pas prévu cela.

Ils jouraient qu’ils rentrions de leur lune de miel, Casey s’était assis et avait fait un plan élaboré de 10 ans, décrivant des choses comme les objectifs de carrière et les paiements de voiture et l’achat d’une nouvelle maison. Il était sûr qu’un enfant n’est pas entré dans le plan pendant au moins quatre autres années.

Il était également sûr que Casey prenait fidèlement ses pilules contraceptives tous les matins et qu’elle gardait une trace de son cycle.

Il se vide la gorge, bien qu’il ne soit pas du tout sûr de quoi dire ou comment réagir.

« Euh… Quand ? »

« Décembre. Le 20 décembre. »

Il calcule le temps dans sa tête. 5 mois, 18 jours. Il a 5 mois et 18 jours avant la naissance du bébé. Avant la naissance de son bébé.

« Euh… » Il essaie de forcer un sourire serré, mais il sait qu’il échoue lamentablement. « C’est... C’est... »

Inattendu ? Étonnant ? Merveilleux ?

... Horrible ?

Casey est terrifiée par tout mot que Derek pourrait chercher, mais elle a essayé de se préparer pour chacun d’eux sur le chemin du retour du médecin. Elle a réfléchi à la façon de le rassurer, de le convaincre qu’un bébé est une bonne chose, comment lui prouver qu’il sera un grand père. Elle a même retravaillé leur plan afin qu’elle puisse lui montrer qu’ils seront toujours en mesure de se permettre de prendre le voyage en Espagne qu’ils ont tous deux étés impatients de, et sa carrière ne souffrira pas trop mal avec son congé de maternité.

Elle tend la main dans son sac à main pour sortir le papier sur qui elle avait commencé à croquer des chiffres quand il parle à nouveau.

« Je suis juste ... Je vais sortir un peu. »

Elle est laissée béante à la porte avec des larmes se formant dans les yeux, parce que cela-Derek quittant-n’était pas parmi les réactions qu’elle avait imaginées.

Quand elle se remet enfin du choc, elle appelle Emily, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer son ami avant qu’elle se lamente dans le téléphone.

« Il est parti, Em ! Il m’a quitté ! »

« _Quoi ?_ » Emily demande, clairement confus.

« Derek m’a quitté ! Je suis enceinte et il est parti ! »

« QUOI _?!_ »

Casey ne gémit qu’en retour.

« _Casey, chérie... Es-toi sûr qu’il t’a quitté ?_ »

« Oui ! » Hurle-t-elle, mi-sanglot. « Je lui ai dit que j’étais enceinte, il a à peine dit quoi que ce soit, et puis il est sorti de la porte ! »

« _A-t-il dit où il allait ?_ »

« Non… » Murmure-t-elle. « Il a juste dit qu’il allait _sortir_. »

« _Casey... Aller sortir n’est pas la même chose que de partir. Il revient. Il avait probablement juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour réfléchir._ »

« Em, tu et moi savons comment ça se passe. Bonne fille épouse le mauvais garçon. Le mauvais garçon frappe la bonne fille. Bonne fille tricote des bottillons, le mauvais garçon sort pour acheter des couches. La bonne fille ne voit plus jamais le mauvais garçon ! » Souffle-t-elle.

« _Nous savons tous les deux que Derek n’est pas comme ça. Ne te souvenais-toi pas combien de temps tu as passé à convaincre tout le monde comment Derek est vraiment agréable quand vous deux d’abord se sont réunis ?_ »

« Et ne te souvenais-toi pas combien de temps tout le monde a passé à essayer de me convaincre de _l’exact opposé_? » Sil a failli crier. « Dieu, ma tante Janet avait raison depuis le début ! »

« _Casey. Tu réagis de façon excessive. Nous le savons tous les deux. Derek était juste surpris ; il revient._ » Ignore-t-elle le son d’incrédulité de Casey. « _Écoute. Allais tu asseoir, allais commencer un registre de cadeaux pour ton douche de bébé, allais commencer à décorer un panneau d’affichage pour les horaires d’alimentation. Va faire autre chose un moment et arrête de t’inquiéter pour Derek. Il sera de retour avant toi._ »

Elle se casse, tout à coup.

« Em ? »

« _Je viens de voir sa voiture, Casey. Il tire dans l’allée de ta mère._ »

Casey raccroche le téléphone sans même un merci ou au revoir et prie pour qu’elle se souvienne de prendre ses clés de la maison comme elle monte dans sa propre voiture.

Elle sait qu'elle pourrait réduire le trajet de 35 minutes entre elle et la maison de Derek à Londres en 20 minutes. Elle est assise sur le siège passager comme Derek l'a fait au moins dix fois, et elle a cessé de se plaindre de la vitesse au septième. Mais, se rappelle-t-elle, elle est enceinte maintenant.

Elle doit passer les 35 minutes pleines d'agonie sur sa situation actuelle.

Elle sait aussi qu’Emily a probablement raison, que Derek n’a besoin que d’un peu de temps pour réfléchir, et qu’elle ne devrait pas le traquer pratiquement. Mais Derek a vécu avec elle pendant près d’une décennie, il ne devrait s’attendre à rien de moins que des drames paranoïaques de sa part.

Quand elle s’arrête à la maison de sa famille 38 minutes plus tard.

« _Qui laisse les gens de plus de 90 ans conduire !?_ » Elle avait fumé.

Elle remarque la voiture de Derek garée dans l’allée, avec la porte du garage grande ouverte derrière elle. Comme elle quitte sa voiture et se rapproche du garage, elle se rend compte qu’il semble encore plus désordonné que d’habitude.

Il y a des casques de vélo et des décorations de Noel et des outils électriques éparpillés dans toute la salle, comme si quelqu’un venait de les jeter là-bas. Il y a aussi une drôle d’odeur dans le garage, celui qu’elle réalise lentement est l’odeur de peinture en aérosol fraîchement utilisé.

« Peinture de pulvérisation ? » Se demande-t-elle.

Derek n’avait pas fait de graffitis depuis qu’ils avaient même obtenu leur diplôme d’études secondaires.

Est-ce que saccager le garage de leur famille et puis lui faire des graffitis sa version d’un adolescent en forme ? Était-ce sa vengeance contre George et Nora pour toujours lui présenter et Casey en premier lieu, conduisant ainsi à la situation actuelle, il était évidemment moins heureux ?

Elle regarde derrière un mur de bacs de rangement empilés au hasard et voit Derek, assis sur une caisse de lait à l’envers, remuant une vieille boîte de peinture blanche. À côté de lui, elle se rend compte, est la boîte en carton étiqueté _Derek - 5-8_ , apparemment dans l’écriture de la mère de Derek. Et puis elle le voit.

Il y a un petit bâton de hockey appuyé à côté de la caisse de lait sur qui Derek est assis. Bien qu’il ait été pulvérisé rose, elle peut encore voir l’audacieux, lettres noires en dessous de cette lecture, DEREK V. JARDIN D'ENFANTS 2, sans doute pour diriger le retour du bâton au cas où Derek l’avait perdu.

Immédiatement, elle se souvient où elle avait vu ce bâton de hockey : dans la vidéo George avait insisté pour montrer le 21e anniversaire de Derek. _La vidéo de son premier match de hockey_.

Elle essaie d’avaler le sanglot qui se lève soudainement dans sa gorge, mais Derek l’entend et se tourne pour la regarder.

« Case... » Dit-il doucement. « Tu ne dévires probablement pas être ici. Je ne pense pas que les fumées sont censées être bons pours... »

Elle sanglote à nouveau à son souci pour le bébé.

Son expression s’inquiète, et elle se rend compte qu’elle regarde toujours avec une expression choquée au bâton de hockey.

« Tu... tu as fait dis-le est une fille, non? »

Elle renifle, hochant la tête.

« Est-ce une de ces choses anti-féministes ? » Se demande-t-il, indiquant la peinture rose.

Elle secoue la tête non.

« Alors, ça va, alors ? »

Elle laisse sortir un bruit étranglé et hoche la main farouchement. Il expire, faisant des gestes pour qu’elle s’assoit sur l’autre caisse de lait à côté de lui avant de ramasser le pinceau. Il trace un cœur autour de son nom et l’emplacement de la maternelle, puis le remplit.

Casey halète, un peu surpris par le fait qu’elle ne peut plus voir le nom de Derek.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Demande-t-elle.

Elle, pour la plupart, connaît la réponse, mais elle veut l’entendre dis-le.

« Dès qu’elle aura un nom, ça va ici. » Explique-t-il en montrant le cœur.

« Tu as lui donner ça dès qu’elle sortira ? » Casey essaie de taquiner d’une voix aqueuse.

« Je pensais qu’on lui donnerait un jour ou deux pour s’habituer d’abord à toute la chose du _monde_ … » Dit-il. « Mais, je me demandais si je pouvais convaincre le médecin de l’attraper dans ceux-ci. »

Il tient une paire de gants de gardien de but, souriant.

Elle lui claque le bras, puis se penche contre lui. Il appuie sur un baiser à ses cheveux avant de soutenir le bâton de hockey et de conduire Casey à la véranda, où ils attendent sous le soleil chaud pour que la peinture sèche.

Elle voit Emily brièvement sourire à eux de sa fenêtre, et elle sourit aussi, la collecte des bras de Derek autour de sa taille et de penser à la vie qui se forme sous ses mains fixées.


End file.
